Rouge
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: An arrogant new Diva to the WWE is faced with a romance angle for her first few shows: Steph-Jericho-her. (Chapter 2 up : Rouge mets two people whose egos just may surpass her own-Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon)
1. Prologue

**Rouge**

**Prologue**

Vince McMahon sighed as he stood up, looking at the familiar faces of the Board of Directors as he walked to the head of the table, holding on to the folders in his hands calmly. Once he reached his desired spot, he handed a stack of the folders, one to each of the members sitting closest to him. They slid the folders down their row, opening the folders and glancing inside while Vince studied the members here today. There were fifteen in total, not including him, of course, and he needed more than seven to be behind him on this case to make the decision final. Not that he was nervous, of course. The members were usually swayed by his own opinion easily.

Sighing, he opened his own folder. A glossy five by ten photo was paper clipped to the folder. The photo was of a young brunette, her dark brown hair curled and done up in a ponytail, wearing silver hoop earrings, and staring at the camera with stunning blue eyes seemingly made larger by the almost perfect make-up. Her left arm was folded over her head, her hand gripping her right arm, which was straight up, by the elbow. She was wearing a tube top and low rider flared pants, the tips of her thong showing. Vince thought-no, _knew_-that she was quality Diva material, even if only in the looks department.

"We've been looking to start to expand our Diva competition since we extended the show into three hours," Vince reminded them, "I've been up day and night looking through the applicants. Most of them were from Louisville, Kentucky," the board members stole another look down at the pictures behind the large one at the mention of the only official school for WWE training. "I checked with the people who run the school, Danny Davis, Rip Rogers, and Jim Cornette. A few of the picks were just like Jackie Gayda, no offense meant to her or the Tough Enough programming, but she needs a little more training. But this girl," he tapped the photo, "Rouge Bailey. The teachers were really impressed with her, which hardly occurs. She can take better bumps than the male wrestlers there, and has beaten a few in matches. Jim says that she's past the point where some of the Divas are in wrestling training, and you can see for yourself that she stands beside the rest of the Divas in beauty."

The board members paused, thinking it over, until Linda McMahon stood up. "I am going to back Vince on this one," she announced. "The quotes from the teachers," she pointed to a page of typed comments, "Are better than we've seen from a lot of wrestlers we've gotten. The girl-Miss Bailey-has all of the essential requirements and looks as if she would fit in easily along with the other wrestlers."

The members chatted amongst themselves for a second, and then an elder, burly man stood up and said in a gruff voice, "I'll second him." This statement was quickly followed by quick statements-Nine others cast their vote in favor of a talent contract with the attractive woman. Smiling at his success, Vince gathered his things and left.

_'Maybe it was a good thing they didn't talk to the teachers in person...' _he thought, and then chuckled.

If they were accurate, RAW was in for one hell of a change.

* * *

Shane McMahon yawned as he looked down the list of things his mother wanted him to do before he went to bed. _'How sad is this?' _he wondered, _'I'm an adult and my mom is still telling me what to do... I guess that's what comes with working in a family business...' _With a sigh, he picked up the phone, punching in the number written on a post-it note, taking a longing glance at his bed. 

After a second dial, the phone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rouge Bailey?"

"Yes, who is this?" her tone was cool and curious.

"This is Shane McMahon from World Wrestling Entertainment," he paused, but she didn't say anything. "As you know, Vince McMahon brought up contract possibilities for you in the board meeting yesterday. most of the board members agreed with him about your potential in the WWE, giving him the go-ahead to give you a contract." He waited for a pitch of giggles, but they never came.

"What's my schedule?" Rouge asked in a calm voice, as if she expected this to happen.

Shane felt the corners of his mouth lower at the tone of her voice. Why had Vince chosen _her_? Jeez, like they needed another stuck up snob in the back. "You should get an employment card and a special credit card that charges your flights to the WWE by mail tomorrow morning. Be in Houston, Texas by Friday. You'll make your first appearance on RAW whenever it is deemed so by your boss. You have a meeting with Vince at 6:00 A.M on Sunday," he proceeded to rattle off directions to the office, and the hotel she would be staying at.

"Thanks," she said, and hung up. Shane stared at the phone for a second before pushing it back onto its cradle. He shook his head, pushing his chair back from the desk and heading to his bed.

Shane sat down on the bed, rubbing at his eyes. Even based on his brief conversation with Rouge...he wouldn't wish her on anybody.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote this a long time ago, so the writing really sucks, but oh well. I edited some typos, and hopefully it's a little better, but I've decided not to rewrite the chapter. At least, not as of now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! 

**Disclaimer: **I own Rouge Bailey, the story, but nothing else. Most of the rest is owned by the WWE, obviously.

**Distribution: **No where, as of yet. Want it? Go ahead, it's here for you to take, but the only things I request are a link and credit for writing this story. Puppygrl0728 is my e-mail address (I put the space before and after the so it would appear, so its not really there). Write 'rouge' or something in the subject line if you wish to contact me about distribution, or anything else for that matter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rouge**

**Chapter 1**

Rouge Bailey glanced at herself in the mirror of her apartment before she stepped out of the door for her meeting with Vince McMahon. Shrugging, she grabbed her bag. The outfit looked good enough to her—low riding black pants, brown heels, and a tied-sleeve blouse that was cut just low enough to see the beginning of her cleavage. Her hair was hanging loose down in its natural, loose curl, ending a few inches past her shoulders.

"Rouge Bailey, newest WWE Diva," Rouge said aloud, tasting the words on her lips. She grinned, shouldered her messenger bag, and left her apartment, letting out a long breath. Her pace was quick as she made her way to her car, a modest Grand Am GT. Frankly, she didn't see the point in spending all of her hard-earned money for a fancy car when the Grand Am did just fine. Plus, it wasn't like she was rich or anything. She still had to pay off college loans and the yearly rent.

'_I don't think I'll have a problem with that anymore,' _Rouge thought to herself and smiled. Truth to be told, she hadn't been that surprised when the Board of Directors had chosen her out of the finalists. She knew all of the other girls personally, and knew that she wrestled better than each one of them. Most people would find it weird that she hadn't been ecstatic about it, but she really didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her.

She tucked a handful of hair behind her ear, and smirked as she clambered into the car, tossing her bag into the backseat. _'I wonder how they're going to announce me onto the show,' _she wondered to herself, but shrugged. Rouge would find out soon enough.

* * *

A romance angle.

A fucking _romance _angle.

Rouge gripped the manila envelope with force, gritting her teeth as she stared at Eric Bischoff. _'The hell!' _she screamed in her mind. _'Take this angle back and shove it! I don't do romance angles!' _Taking a calming breath, she rationalized. _'If I just prove to them that I'm professional enough to wrestle **and **be a good actor, then maybe I'll get promoted to something better.'_

"Is there a problem, Miss Bailey?" Eric asked, a smirk lilting his lips.

"None at all," she replied, giving him a smirk of her own. "When do I start?"

"Tonight," he answered readily, then added, his voice smug, "Unless you're not properly prepared..." he trailed off.

"Eric, shut up," she snapped. "You and I both know I'm ready. When am I doing the promo?"

Eric was too stunned by her words to reply for a moment. "9:15 after the second commercial." He gave her a dark look, but it was too late: she turned her back to him and stalked out of the room.

As she traveled through the foreign hallways, Rouge flipped the envelope open, scanning the script, and sighing. _'Dreadful romance triangle... God damn it, I'm better than this!' _she struggled to keep her anger in check. _'If the WWE thinks I'm good enough to wrestle, then why am I **not** wrestling?' _she clenched her jaw, eyeing the names on the doors before stopping in front of one, raising her arm to knock.

Double-checking, she scanned the title of her script.

**Rouge / Jericho / S. McMahon**

**Rouge v. Stephanie**

**0178594**

**Romance Triangle**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Eh, sorry it's so short and so long since an update! The muses have started up again! And, I warn you, assume nothing! I hope y'all liked it though... Please review! (I own Rouge and nothing else but the story!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Rouge**

**Chapter 3**

"So you're telling me that that week meant _nothing _to you?" Rouge's voice was accusatory and sharp; the victim of her words Chris Jericho.

"Look, Rouge… Yeah, it meant something to me, but I have a girlfriend, all right? Contrary to what you probably think, I love her," Chris said.

"You love her, huh?" Rouge put her hands on her hips. "Is that so?" she said snottily, her eyes narrowing. "You know, I _think _you should've mentioned that before we had sex."

"Rouge-"

"You say you love her, and you've been with her, yet _you slept with me!_" Rouge announced loudly. Chris sighed, leaning back and glancing around, presumably for his girlfriend. "And!—And you admit it meant something to you. You can't have both of what you want, Jericho."

"I want Stephanie," he said firmly, but the look in his eyes made the words evasive.

"Mmhmm…" Rouge said, and stepped closer to him. "Which is _exactly _why you slept with me, _exactly _why you said you loved me, too, and _exactly _why you will let me do this…" that said, she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his in a seemingly flirty kiss, her arms snaking around his neck. Chris's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then they shut, and he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rouge's waist and drawing her closer to his body. The sound of J.R. and the King's voices filled their ears for a moment until…

"Cut!" at the sound of the word, Rouge drew immediately away from Chris. He, however, kept his grip on her.

"You're a good kisser," he whispered.

Rouge eyed him. "I know," she replied stiffly, turning away from him. Jericho, however, sauntered up toward her, his hand on her shoulder.

"So, you're the new rookie? I could teach you the ropes, you know," he said, his voice implying that much more.

An exasperated sigh fell from her lips, and the brunette removed his hand from her shoulder. "Look, Jericho, or whatever the hell you call yourself, I don't need any of your 'help', double meaning or otherwise."

Chris scowled at her. "With that attitude—"

"I'm going to make it to the top," Rouge finished cockily, glaring at him. "So do yourself a favor, and leave me the hell alone." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and walked off, confidence in her step. Her dejection of his offers, however, didn't miff Chris Jericho in the slightest. In fact, a smile was in place on his face as he watched her walk down the hallway and turn. Rouge was different, something that hadn't quite appeared in the WWE as of yet. But however different she was to the WWE, all women were the same. Eventually, they all succumbed to Chris Jericho's charm.

Rouge Bailey was a challenge…

A challenge that he would no doubt overcome.

Rouge sighed to herself as she walked down the hallways, running a hand through her hair. She smiled. Damned if that wasn't a good promo she had shot back there. Her thoughts quickly led to Chris Jericho and she rolled her eyes. Sure, she'd readily admit that he was easy on the eyes, but really… Did he honestly think he had a chance with her? "Men," she scoffed. Seriously, could he be any more arrogant? Not that she had anything _against _arrogance—hell, she knew she was full of three things: ego, arrogance and pride—but he didn't look like he could live up to. He had a great body by any romantic means but in wrestling terms he didn't look like he participated in main-events all that much.

Shaking her head, Rouge continued on her way. She was headed for the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat before she shot another promo; this time with Stephanie confronting her about the last one and Chris stepping in. _'Overused and overdramatic,' _Rouge thought as she rounded the corner, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. What she wouldn't give just to pummel somebody day in and day out without all of these stupid angles…

"So you're the one I'm fighting over for Chris." Rouge turned around at the woman's voice and saw another brunette behind her. She was poised; her hair swept into a half-ponytail and her suit accenting every curve of her body. Her eyes were locked directly onto Rouge. Rouge met her stare readily. "Stephanie McMahon," the woman stand, not extending a hand.

"Rouge Bailey," Rouge replied sourly.

"Someone's not too friendly," Stephanie surveyed bluntly. "You're not going to get any friends here if you keep up that attitude."

"I don't need friends," Rouge countered, her eyes narrowing.

Stephanie simply tilted her head. "Friends make you stronger."

"Weaker," Rouge corrected darkly. "You're too concerned with them during the course of the match. Their distractions and vulnerabilities. An enemy could easily target you through your friends."

"But having friends inspires you to do better. If they hurt your friends, you have anger on your side," Stephanie countered. Rouge stared at her. She had to admire the other woman's unwillingness to back down, but it was getting rather annoying.

"Anger can cause stupid screw-ups," Rouge stated.

Stephanie smirked. "Well, we'll see about that next week, won't we?" she asked, and handed Rouge a packet of papers. "We have a promo in five and a match next week," she informed the other woman. "Whoever wins, Chris will come out. He'll stay with me and try to look torn between you and me," she finished, making it sound like Rogue was nothing.

"Goody," Rouge said, taking the script. "I guess he'll have to help you up after I beat you."

Stephanie laughed but the sound was cold. "More like he'll be raising my hand for victory."

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," Chris Jericho stepped up to them, obviously headed to the promo. "There's enough of me to go around." Rouge gave him a dirty look which only brightened his smile. "But seriously, you guys hurry up to the promo place, they're starting soon." With that, he sauntered off with the two women watching him.

Stephanie faced Rogue. "You like a challenge?" she prompted.

"Damn straight," Rogue answered quickly.

Stephanie smirked. "Let's see who can win Chris Jericho's affections first," she told the other woman, who snorted.

"Easy," Rogue replied lightly, and looked over at Stephanie. "Prepare to lose."

"You wish," Stephanie responded competitively. Rogue watched her walk ahead in the same path that Jericho had left in, and she grinned, energized by the promise of a competition. Petty or not, it was something other than the script.

Maybe romance angles weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hope you guys liked this chapter; sorry for the lack of updates. Please review!_

**Reviewers:**

coors1977 - _Oddly enough, I agree with you. I didn't mean to imply that she wouldn't get hated by other people and not be able to live up to her own standards; but you'll see a lot of it later._  
Rawemotion_ - Thanks so much! I hope to get back on track with this story!_  
Randyfan_ - :( I'm sorry the first few chapters were so short, but I think I did better with this one! It's somewhere around 1,100 words._  
Tilly_- Yup, that's part of the reason I decided to use this OC. All of the other ones are always so typical, I thought it'd be nice (well...in my opinion, but whatever!) to spicen things up._  
Latisha C - _Hmm... A sympathizer... Lol just kidding. :) Glad you're on the ride for this one!  
_des1 - _Lol I'm glad someone is as easily amused as me! Glad to have another regular along! :)_

**This chapter is dedicated to AniLuLu, who slapped me (okay not physically, but mentally!) and got me back to word on this piece!**


End file.
